Lord of Chaos
:''This article is about the sixth book in the series. For the phrase used within it, see Let the Lord of Chaos rule. Plot Summary Rand al'Thor rules Cairhien and Caemlyn until he is captured by Aes Sedai loyal to Elaida, then freed by Aiel, Asha'man, and others led by Perrin Aybara. The rebel Aes Sedai of Salidar appoint Egwene al'Vere as their new Amyrlin, and she has their forces set off for Tar Valon. She also raises Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand to Aes Sedai and sends them to Ebou Dar to hunt for the Bowl of the Winds. Plot Developments by Character * Rand al'Thor is ruling both Caemlyn and Cairhien, Travelling back and forth between them. Mazrim Taim arrives, and Rand sets him in charge of his school for men who can channel, whom he names Asha'man; he has Davram Bashere organize the volunters who cannot channel into an army. Rand is approached in Caemlyn by Aes Sedai emissaries from Salidar, accompanied by Min, and in Cairhien by emissaries from Elaida, and by Sea Folk ambassadors in both places. He has Egwene spy on one of their meetings in Cairhien; the Aes Sedai offer him chests full of gold and jewels. Egwene is summoned by the Salidar Aes Sedai, and Rand sends Mat and the Band, with Aviendha, after her. After one of the Caemlyn group of Aes Sedai is attacked by Aiel, they blame Rand and become hostile; Min leaves them to join him. Alanna and Verin join the Caemlyn group with girls from the Two Rivers and Rand manages to alienate many who knew him as children. While visiting them, he is bonded without consent by Alanna, who finds she cannot use the bond to compel him. Perrin and Loial arrive, and Rand returns to Cairhien with them and Min. Shortly after, he and Min are captured by the Aes Sedai. They hide him in a chest; after he tries to escape and kills Warders, they keep him there at all times, taking him out regularly to beat him. He develops claustrophobia, interacts more and more with Lews Therin, and becomes more firm in his emotional detachment and mistrust of Aes Sedai. When he breaks free, he inadvertently stills several. He later makes a number swear allegiance to him. * Mat Cauthon leads his personal army and many of Rand's forces downriver to Tear. He takes pity on an orphan boy named Olver, who afterward accompanies them. When Rand finds out that Egwene went to Salidar he sends Mat and the Band after her, into Altara, with Aviendha. He gives Mat orders to bring back Elayne to take both the Lion Throne and the Sun Throne, and to bring Egwene and Nynaeve, should they need it, and otherwise to protect them. Upon arriving and finding Egwene is Amyrlin, Mat has little to do. When Nynaeve and Elayne leave for Ebou Dar Mat accompanies them, leaving most of the Band behind. Elayne insists on "testing" his ter'angreal without his permission, so when they arrive he stays with his soldiers in an inn. He tries to watch them, but cannot because they use disguises. He makes friends with Birgitte. Eventually the women let him help by watching the house of the Circle; he finds the angreal-cache independently of them. He encounters a gholam there, and is able to drive it off when he discovers his foxhead medallion burns it. * Perrin Aybara, now Lord of the Two Rivers, leaves with a force of men because he believes Rand needs him. They arrive in Caemlyn and he and Rand catch up; shortly after, Rand leaves for Cairhien and takes Perrin with him. Faile's jealousy of Berelain is reawakened when they meet her in Cairhien. After Rand dissappears Perrin is instrumental in realizing what happened, and leads a force of Aiel, Mayeners, Cairhienin, and Aes Sedai to free him. Perrin finds himself sickened by the carnage of the ensuing battle. Statistical Analysis Lord of Chaos contains a prologue, 55 chapters and an epilogue. 1f